


Yeah right

by petrification



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witten for prompt on the suitsmeme. The truth is, Gregory actually likes Mike. He's just a pigtail-pulling kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah right

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

Gregory would never admit it, but he was a bit jealous of Mike Ross. The guy had only been with the firm for a week, but was already know as Harvey Specters Golden Boy. Gregory had been there six months and most of the time he had just handled paperwork and phone calls and had worked hard just to be allowed to do that.

Therefore, when Mike asked him if he had filled a patent before he just couldn't help himself. It was just too easy and the perfect chance to get back at the new guy for being permitted work Gregory himself should have had. It was right then it started, this need to rile Mike up and the best thing was that Mike always fell for it and he always fought back to each sneer and comment Gregory threw his way.

As the weeks went by it had almost become a routine for Gregory, a need. He comes to work just hoping Mike is also in the office, so he could get a rise out of him. The thing is, Gregory knew what it meant. The pressure in his chest and the way his smirks almost turned into smiles instead. He knew he had to do something about the pressure before it bubbled up and spilled over.

He was on his way out of Pearson Hardman for his lunch break when he saw Mike by the elevators with his leather bag on and one foot quietly tapping against the marble floor.

"Hey Ross" he shouted across the empty lobby and ignored the way Mike looked over his shoulder at him and then fanatically started to push the button for the elevator.

Coming to a stop besides Mike, he asked, "If you have time later, do you want to go out for a drink?"

Mike looked at him then and gave this funny little 'ha, ha, ha' laugh like he wasn't quite sure what the joke was and what Gregory was up to.

The elevator doors opened and Mike entered still staring at Gregory in disbelief as he pushed the button to his floor.

As the doors closed, Gregory smiled because Mike hadn't said no and he took that as a win.


End file.
